


Attn: Evan B.

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [62]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Accidents, Alternate Timelines, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Confusion, Divergent Timelines, Eavesdropping, Friendship, Gen, Honor, Humor, Identity, Internal Conflict, Leaving Home, Letters, Loss, Messy, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Moving, Names, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Some Humor, Talking, Team as Family, Therapy, Timeline Shenanigans, Timeline What Timeline, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: *Prompt: Post lawsuit the team is still upset with Buck, but they aren't overly mean, just distant. Buck hates this but decides to be patient. However, months go by with no one willing to bend, so when a personnel exchange with Austin comes up Buck decides to take it. Eddie is devastated thinking Buck's leaving for good. He confronts Buck but instead of anger it's with heartbreak. Buck gently assures Eddie that it is only for a few months, and that they all need space. Eddie says screw that idea*
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	Attn: Evan B.

**Author's Note:**

> *I'm sorry if this isn't what you saw
> 
> *this stories tone shifted a lot

**_Attention: Evan B._ **

Buck's back but he isn't back, not really. The others needed space and time so he was going to do his best to give them that.

Hen while being the first to talk to him and welcome him back and most friendly was busy lately and Buck got that. The IVF was really important to them and it was a stressful time with a lot of work from what little he'd heard and read about it.

Chimney was the one he'd spent the most time with right now instead of Eddie. It kind of reminded him of when they were roommates before. He had been the one least affected by the lawsuit too though on top of being understanding about coming back after an injury.

Bobby was talking to him but only in small bursts when needed. It made sense that he might need more time. He was the one with the power and against Buck coming back. He thought Buck would get hurt and didn't want to risk that. 

Eddie was, well, not like he usually was. But that too made sense. Buck had cut off communication so suddenly at the behest of his lawyer like a dumbass. He didn't even give a heads up with a text or call or going to tell him in person. Buck could see that now and hated himself for doing that to the two people who had welcomed him and made him feel more happy than he could remember being in a long time.

So Buck would wait. He'd continue to be friendly and apologetic while still giving them space between, as much as they wanted, even if it hurt to do it.

* * *

He's weak. It's been what? Over two weeks now, technically. And while it's about the same amount of time as he'd had to stay away before, this time it hurt worse because he knew it, he could see it this time around. 

Buck had been happy to see the bruises start to lessen on Eddie but still had that thought, that question, stored away for later. Whatever had happened to him or wasn't happening anymore, it wasn't as bad now it seemed.

He'd managed to talk about and beg to see Christopher if Eddie was okay with that. It wasn't at their place either. They just caught up at the park and with smoothies before Buck parted ways with them for that afternoon.

It had been the best he'd felt in a long while. Buck had been asked by Chris why he hadn't seen him for a while and did he get hurt again. 

"No buddy. I didn't get hurt. But I did make a dumb decision and listen to someone I maybe shouldn't have. I could have been having fun coming to see you and your dad but I didn't and I'm sorry about that." Buck had answered. He felt it summed up what happened well enough. 

"Well you're here now." Christopher had said with a smile as he'd asked to be pushed on the roundabout.

Buck had looked to Eddie to see if it was okay and gotten a nod.

He'd told Chris to tell him if he felt too dizzy or wanted him to stop. Buck felt like his world was going to crash when one of Christopher's hands left the guard rail to cover his mouth.

No. 

But as he's slowed down as not to jerk the little ride to a halt and risk making it worse by hurting Chris he'd seen that the boy hadn't upchucked his drink.

"Are you okay?" Buck asked.

"Yeah. I just got too excited. That's what daddy says." Christopher wrote it off.

Buck had followed him over slowly making sure he didn't fall and asked Eddie. 

Eddie's face honestly looked like he was amused by this turn of events.

"It happens sometimes. You'd have learned about it eventually. He'll be fine. It doesn't stop the worrying though. Not really."

Buck nodded as Christopher drank from his water bottle that they'd got since it was hot today and they'd no doubt sweat in the heat. 

"Thanks for coming with us to the park today Buck. And for the smoothies." Christopher had said.

"You're welcome buddy. There's no place I'd rather be. I can see that now." The last part was more silent, meant only for himself, some self-deprecation in it.

But Eddie paused for a second and Buck wasn't sure if it was because he heard him or because of Christopher saying something.

* * *

Since that day the talks with Eddie weren't as cold but they were still few and far between.

They still kicked ass together on the truck and Buck worked with Eddie like he'd never left.

After they finished with the call and left the truck it was back to Buck going about his duties as Bobby and Eddie did theirs.

It felt kinda funny that that taste of the good he could have back from that day at the park hurt now, knowing what he'd missed.

Bobby was actually looking at him without as much worry in his eyes maybe which was an improvement in itself really. 

It was a little crazy and sad that when Bobby asked if Buck wanted to help with making dinner and learn a new dish that he jumped at the opportunity and felt like crying when Bobby approved of the dish being made just right.

These moments were spaced out in those two weeks and gave him enough hope to keep trying. He kept to himself unless they initiated until the latter parts and it seemed to be working. 

They were warming back up to having him on the team again, not just that, but in their lives too.

It figures that something else would start mucking up the waters.

* * *

"Buck! You've got a letter." Hen said while holding up an envelope from Austin.

"You know someone from Texas, besides Eddie?" She'd asked with a tilt of her head.

"No. Are you sure it's for me?" Buck asked as Hen moved to hand out the rest of the mail. "I didn't give anyone the station address if that's what you think." Buck had said in clarification.

Reading the letter seemed to be the hardest thing to do that day.

First Buck had to stop just as he was reading it to go slide down the pole and join the others on the truck.

Then he remembered to finish reading it when his hands were dirty from eating quickly. He'd put it away and finished eating before washing his hands.

Then he got to the meat of the message when it was snatched out of his hands by a fellow firefighter who he didn't speak with as much as the others.

Figures that while he was ignored when being polite on his first day back it was only now when he was minding his own business and wanted to be alone with his letter that he was seen.

"Whatcha got there, Bucky?" The end of his name was drawn out.

"It's a letter for me. Might have heard of them before. Your favorite letters are "A" And "S"." Buck joked as he took the letter and ended up with it torn in half as the guy wouldn't let go and death glared at him. 

Buck left to the piracy of the bunks to try and save it with tape and reassuring words. It kinda worked in that it looked like a Frankenstein approved creation.

It reminded him of how he'd thought his leg would look after- well, just after. But from what Chimney had said it wasn't as bad as it could have been and chick's dig scars dude. Buck was brought out of his thoughts by another alarm and went to join the others for their next call.

They returned to the station all exhausted and sweaty.

Buck thought screw it and just pulled it out. If the others wanted to see it then they could, he didn't mind with them, that is if he could read what was left after everything that had happened.

"Did- I mean, you got a letter from someone?" Chimney looked to Hen who shook her head in 'No.'

"What's it about?" Eddie asked as Bobby looked on.

"I don't know. I barely got a chance to read it today between calls and food and forgetting about it then people being nosey all of a sudden." Buck shrugged.

Hen's phone beeped. She looked at it and finished changing into her new shirt. "I've gotta go. Fill me in later." 

Chimney looked on after her with confusion. "I'm a- I'm gonna go see if she needs a ride." He patted Buck's shoulder and took off as he was already changed.

"Well Buck." Bobby asked before seeing the official logo in the corner and blanching ever so slightly. "Maybe, it's a more personal thing." He said as he moved to leave the room. 

Buck was confused now. "Huh?"

"Shit! Today's Tuesday right?" Eddie looked down at his watch and pulled out his phone.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Buck asked, getting up and dropping the letter. Eddie needed something? He'd help this time.

"No. It's nothing- well, it's not nothing. Carla needs to go to a PTA meeting so she can't take Christopher to therapy today. I've gotta go. Talk to you later Buck." And like that he too was gone.

Buck was so shocked by the fact of finding out Christopher was in therapy that he was frozen in place with his mouth parted as Eddie moved to get going.

It made sense though. Hell Buck was suggested for therapy. But he only had his psych eval that he passed and that was it. Christopher was a kid, a tough kid but a kid, it wasn't easy but he'd survived and lived through losing his mother after a big move and then a tsunami too. 

'Misses you' 'you're not around'

Buck picked up the letter and went to his jeep. He'd read it at home. After collecting himself.

Chris was a lot braver than him.

* * *

Buck was finally home and got a chance to shower which helped to relax him a bit and wake him up too.

'Okay'

"Attention to Evan B."

"My name is Owen Strand. I have been tasked with recruiting a team of outstanding candidates for a station in Austin Texas."

Buck continued to read more.

"From what we have found about you on file, you are one hell of a firefighter. We missed an opportunity to contact you during our initial search. Your skills are a welcomed addition should you choose to join as we currently have room for another member."

"Your tenacity and bravery as well as ingenuity are what caught my attention. It would be an honor for you to join us. Even after your recent tragedy."

They had looked him up? Well, Buck had been on the news a few times and the internet was forever, so- did they see his online profiles too though, including the fake ones from before?

"Please contact me with an answer even if it's to say no. We know it's asking a lot but you are just the kind of person we are looking for to join this new team. Best regards, Owen Strand. Captain of Station 126 in Austin Texas. - What?!"

This was crazy. This was- he had to call? Buck had to tell this guy no. It was flattering but he belonged here with the others. At the 118.

Buck pulled out his phone.

"Chimney. I need your help, and opinion."

"Buck I didn't even say hello yet." Chimney said, confused.

"Please." Buck asked.

"Okay. I'm all ears man."

"Can you come over though?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight? You, of everyone at the station, you get picked? Hell out of all the firefighters in the country apparently. I mean, sure I'm a little hurt they didn't offer me, but isn't it a good thing that they recognized you? I mean you aren't going to actually take it, right?" Chimney asked.

"I know? I mean, you and Hen have more experience and Eddie's, well, Eddie. Bobby said himself he was top of his class and I mean we work with him, I can see that. He could have picked any station to work with, everyone else wanted him." Buck still couldn't wrap his mind around it. Sure he was good but the others weren't as young, they had more training too.

"Well, you're gonna tell them right? Yes or No." Chim said.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm saying no. I fought to get back with you guys, not to be with a new team." Buck's chest hurt at the thought.

"I don't want you to leave Buck but that's a tempting offer, better pay and working with others hand picked from hundreds of people."

"Good. Because I'm not leaving. Millions weren't a consolation prize for the station and a different one with better pay isn't either." Buck said. "I'm not. Like hell I should just join this team in Austin and leave all of this behind?'" Buck asked fiercely as Chim looked on with a smile. 

"What?" Buck asked quietly, taken aback by his reaction.

"You turned down how much money for working with us?" It was news to him at least.

"It doesn't matter. The team's priceless to me. We're a family." Buck said. It was the truth. It was.

Suddenly Buck was being hugged by Chimney. 

"God you're crazy for turning down that money. But you're our crazy and tall smart-ass." Chimney laughed. Buck joined in laughing as he hugged him back.

"Your compliments suck. They're a little hit and miss Chim." Buck sniffed a little misty eyed.

"Well. It's good that you'll be around to see that won't be changing. But I'm better when it comes to Maddie," Chim joked. "We missed you on calls before. It's good having you back, even if Bobby and Eddie won't say it yet. I know they agree with us."

"Thanks Chim." Buck squeezed him a little more before letting go. 

  
  


* * *

Eddie was hurt. Again!

He was so confused. Why?

Things were going slow, but they were coming along. He thought- Eddie didn't know what he thought now. Thank God Christopher was petting the dog that Buck's neighbor was walking when he'd been about to open the door with his key and heard Buck's exuberant words. 

"Why are we leaving?" Chris asked as they left towards the truck.

"Buck's not here buddy."

"But his jeep is?" Christopher corrected. Observant as always.

"Someone must have picked him up. I took a peek in. He's not home." Eddie said to him.

Buck would never be home. Not to them. Not anymore. Not here.

Christopher was too busy with paying attention to the dog to see if Eddie had really gone in and done it to call him out on it. 

"Oh. Ok." He frowned. 

Eddie hates lying to Christopher. He hated himself for lying more.

Buck would soon be gone. He'd take off and not look back.

Eddie was such an idiot. Should he even say anything. Was Buck going to tell them about it?

* * *

Buck showed up at the station to the others sitting around with Bobby giving him this strange look from where he was seated. 

"You guys aren't gonna believe this." Buck started with a laugh.

"You're leaving." Eddie said. He had to force the words out from his throat. It hurt to hear.

"What?" Buck asked, shocked. How did Eddie know about-? Why did he think he would-?

"You got an invitation for a position on another team and you're taking it." Bobby said more than asked Buck.

"No. Why would I?" Buck balked.

Both Hen and Chim looked confused by the other's reaction no doubt Chim told her a bit.

"You said you would. I heard you last night Buck. You must have made up your mind by then." Eddie said unshakable betrayal in his eyes at his revelation.

"No. No. I- you heard what? I told Chimney I wasn't. I was saying how insane that idea was. Why would I want to leave?" Buck felt taken aback.

"I could think of a reason." Hen said as she looked to both Bobby and Eddie besides her.

"It's a great opportunity Buck. One I know you'd excel at." Bobby said. But it didn't feel right if they weren't with him. Making sure he was being safe.

"That's the thing." Buck said. "They didn't want me. Hell, I'm still on the blood thinners. I belong here with all of you. Having each others backs" Buck looked between them.

"What do you mean they didn't want you?" Hen and Eddie both asked at the same time.

"They got me confused with someone else. I called Captain Strand this morning to tell him I wouldn't accept his offer but it turns out it wasn't mine to turn down anyways." Buck smiled sullenly, his eyes low.

"How'd that happened?" Chim asked him with a tilt of his head.

"Apparently another captain suggested a member from our station but there was a mix up. I just realized it when we got to talking and he said a few things." Buck took a breath and pulled out the messed up letter.

"Yesterday was a really busy day. So I barely got to read," Buck said.

"Yeah, it was." Hen said.

"'Attn: Evan B.' Or so I thought, I smudged it with a greasy finger. Captain Strand was looking for real badasses. Someone with great 'skills' as a firefighter. With 'tenacity' 'bravery' and 'ingenuity' in his own words. After they overcome their own 'tragedy'. At first I thought it was about my leg and the tsunami. And with 'best regards' to please contact him at the '126 in Austin'." Buck handed the letter to them afterwards.

Chim had already seen it himself and seemed to be putting things together but not quite there yet.

That's when both Hen and Bobby finally got it after reading the letter again in Eddie's hands.

"Evan Diaz." Buck smirked.

That got Eddie's attention as he looked up from the paper.

"They got me confused with you somehow. I'm thinking it was a team picture. Our files on record can't be messed up like that. And it makes more sense this way too. He was talking about the tsunami but also- that's why it wasn't Hen or Chim either though, his station's different and he's not over paramedics. When he said that he knew it might be a big ask for me to come back there I started to ask questions and put things together."

"They wanted to steal Eddie from us?" Chimney asked.

"It'd still be up to him. It still is. I had to give him your number and let you tell him your answer. But I know mine though. I want to be here with you guys." Buck said.

"Buck. I'm sorry that you didn't-" Bobby started looking conflicted.

"I didn't need the offer. And it went to the better fit among us." Buck quelled that thought. Eddie deserved the praise from this.

"I'm not going. We're not leaving. Christopher and I are here to stay." Eddie said as he was looking Buck in the eye.

Buck smiled and nodded to him.

"I'm going to go start on brunch." Bobby said while getting up.

Hen elbowed Chimney. "We should go check that the ambulance is stocked up right."

Chimney was going to protest that it had to be but didn't.

That left Buck and Eddie alone.

"Why were you outside of my place last night?" Buck asked.

"We were going to surprise you and come hang out. I just got my own surprise instead, but Chris didn't hear you though. Not before we left for home." Eddie explained, holding the letter.

"Oh. I'm sorry you only heard that part. I- it must have sounded like-," Buck looked to be concentrating on the memory.

"Yeah. It did." Eddie nodded.

"I'm not dumb enough to make the same mistake twice though. I missed you guys too much. I would never want to do that again." Buck smiled as Eddie looked up from the ruined paper.

"Evan Diaz. How the hell does that happen?" Eddie shook his head with a confused smile.

"I don't know." Buck laughed with a shrug from where he sat across from Eddie's seat.

"It's a great offer and opportunity. But it's not for me either even if it is. It's better for someone else that actually wants to go." Eddie said getting up. 

Buck watched as he came over to sit besides him on the couch.

"It's uh- it's good having you back finally. I'm sorry it took so long for me to say it." Eddie scoffed.

"I hoped that you'd come around. It just took time. I didn't want to push you guys either," Buck sighed.

"More time wasted that we could have been spending together." Eddie sighed too looking at him.

"We can start making up for it," Buck offered with an open smile.

That's when Eddie enveloped him in a hug. "Yeah. That sounds real good Buck."

But within the next second Eddie was getting up though.

"Huh?" Buck asked. 

"Sorry. I've got an important phone call to make. I'll be right back." Eddie said as he pulled his cell out of his pocket.

That got a laugh from Buck. 

* * *

After Eddie returned without the paper and found Buck they joined the others for breakfast.

"So I'm not the only one finding it hilarious that somehow they got the two of you mixed up right?" Chimney asked over his food.

"You two don't look anything alike. For starters Buck's birthmark. I mean sure you're not too different in height but- you do have your tattoos both matching and not. I don't get it." Hen said.

"It might not have helped if they were talking about accidents and fires you both worked, or other shared experiences." Bobby said over his glass after a sip. "And all of those descriptors do apply to Buck too." Bobby nodded. 

"Thanks Bobby." Buck said.

"Yeah. They do." Eddie agreed.

"So Eddie. How's it feel to turn down an offer like that?" Hen asked him curiously.

"Just felt right. I belong here with the 118. And so does Christopher. We like it here." Eddie answered her then took a bite of his food. 

He didn't miss the beaming from Buck's face at those words from his periphery. But it was true. 

They belonged here, together, all of them. He belonged with Buck. It was where he felt at home.

If he could only say that to him one day. He had this feeling like maybe on some level Buck knew. But even if it wasn't easy to say, Eddie should say it.

The alarm came to life pulling them all up from their seats.

They had their gear on and were in the vehicles as Bobby's voice came over their comms.

"Multiple car pile up. One vehicle's on fire. They're sending another truck to support us." He said.

They were on their way. The team would do what they did. And they did their best work when they were together.

  
  



End file.
